Triangle
by obi's girl
Summary: Re-vamped...again :)
1. Triangle - Part 1 (Before the Storm & De...

Triangle  
  
by obi's girl  
  
Summary: Just like the title suggests. It's a love triangle between Obi- Wan/Anakin and Amidala  
  
Timeframe: Preferably during Episode 2  
  
Note: I have other fanfiction people. Please read them, like the Adventures of Ana & Owen Solo: New Young Jedi Knights. Currently, I have Books 1-13 up and coming soon, the Early Adventures of Ana & Owen.  
  
Disclaimer: Everything SW belongs to GL. There! No infringement is intended.  
  
Chapter 1: Before the Storm  
  
Padmé watched the confrontation in horror. The Jedi moved fluidly, the sweat on his hair, trickling down his face. Her eyes moved to the opponent, a mysterious dark lord. He fought with equally deadly precision and gracefulness. She looked back at the Jedi. The demon was cornering him, but he knew better. The Jedi doubled back, calling all the Force to his aide. It wasn't often he did that but now she understood why. He was strong but his opponent was stronger and deadlier. It sent chills down her spine as she thought about the possible outcome. She didn't want to think about it, how he wasn't immortal. He was human and vulnerable, even to death.  
  
Finally he kicked the demon, striking a blow into its abdomen. He breathed heavily, watching the demon disappear. Once it was gone, his gaze turned towards her. Padmé stood up, still shaking a bit. He walked towards her, holding her arms for support. He too was shaking, but not violently like she was. He offered a comforting smile. "It's over Padmé. It's over. You're safe now."  
  
His words were comforting to her, but somehow she had the feeling it had just begun. She turned to him and braced his neck, hugging him tightly. Tears streamed down her face as she hugged him. She loosened her grip, staring into his eyes. He pulled her closer, leaning down to kiss her. Padmé didn't resist, falling into the embrace of the Jedi, the man she loved - Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi...  
  
~  
  
Padmé snapped back to attention once she heard the outside voice. She looked around, trying to figure out where she was. Small bed, dresser, chest and her old desk. She dropped her head onto the table, breathing as heavily as Obi-Wan did. She was daydreaming again, no, fantasizing, only this time, Obi-Wan was the one who kissed her. In the past, she had been the one to initiate the kiss but it was he and to be honest, she didn't really know how to interpret that. Her head sunk again but was quickly brought up when her COM beeped. She pressed it, still feeling exhausted and confused.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
Sabé's voice answered. "The Master Jedi is here to see you as you requested, Senator. Shall I send him in now?"  
  
Obi-Wan. Padmé completely forgot about our meeting. She sighed, cringing to see him. "Send him in."  
  
The Jedi strolled in happily, smiling though it was unusual to see Obi-Wan smile. He hadn't smiled about anything since Qui-Gon died. She smiled back, gesturing he sit down. Obi-Wan bowed before obliging. He leaned forward a bit, causing her to tense. "How are you, Padmé?"  
  
"Good. But I'm afraid we'll have to skip the casualties, Obi-Wan." She paused, trying to remember what she called him for, "The Celebration, the anniversary of Naboo's liberation - will you and your Padawan be able to make it?"  
  
"I hope so. I'm still in negotiations with the Council." He quipped, smiling.  
  
He's happy. Why is he happy? Did he sense my dream? Does he know?  
  
"The Council, they've sent us on a series of missions, they're all for the common good - but can be tiresome. Liberation Day is a nice change of pace. I'm glad you invited us."  
  
She smiled back. "Right!"  
  
He frowned, sensing her worry. "Padmé, is something wrong? You seem a bit preoccupied."  
  
Padmé waved her hand. "No. I'm not."  
  
His frown changed into a smile as he suddenly stood up. The Jedi walked behind her and placed his hands on her shoulders, hoping he could massage the worry away. "Obi-Wan..." she began but he hushed her.  
  
"You mustn't be tense, Padmé. It can cloud your view. That's bad, especially for you, since you're a Senator and need to be focused."  
  
She rolled her eyes. "Yes, Jedi Master."  
  
He laughed, rubbing her shoulders. "You don't have to call me that. We're closer than that."  
  
Padmé turned, staring into his blue eyes. "How close are we, then?"  
  
Kenobi nodded, sensing the tone change. They had always been close, very close. But their feelings, they managed to keep it close to their hearts, close to hope, but now, they were both aware. Both knew how much they yearned for each other.  
  
"Padmé, we can't do this...Anakin..."  
  
She reached up, placing two fingers on his lips. "Obi-Wan, there's something I have to tell you and you have to give me an honest answer. All right?"  
  
He nodded, feeling his veins simmer as he stared at her.  
  
"I know we've always been close. And at times, we wished we were more than that. So, I guess what I'm asking is, do you love me?"  
  
"Always. There wasn't a time when I stopped thinking about you." He breathed, pulling her closer.  
  
Her head fell onto his chest as a single tear fell down her cheek.  
  
Desires of the Heart  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Anakin Skywalker walked happily down the hallway of the Jedi Temple, greeting each Jedi as they passed by. Most people found it odd to see the boy smiling since he was always hot-tempered and lashed out whenever someone said something to upset him. For the most part, it was the Jedi Masters of the High Council that tested the boy's nerves. Ever since that day, Qui-Gon brought him before the Council they never skipped a beat to see how strong his emotions' were.  
  
Maybe, that's why my Master isn't here. The Council asked him to remain on Naboo with Padmé, while I stay here to be tested. Of course, I haven't heard anything from him in the past few months.... No, Ani! Don't even think about. Amidala loves you. She would never betray you. You're her future.   
  
He rounded a corner, bumping into Mace Windu. He smiled at the boy, bowing slightly. Anakin bowed back, shaking his head. "I'm sorry, Master Windu. I was distracted."  
  
"Thinking about Queen Amidala and your Master." He mused, before removing a triangular device from his robe. It was a transmitter of some kind; at least he thought it was. "Your Master sent me a message." He said, handing the triangular case to the young Padawan. "I won't say anymore, except May the Force be with you, young Skywalker."  
  
**  
  
Anakin waited for the rest of the Jedi to leave the lift before activating the triangle. He sat back, leaning against the wall as the message began. His Master appeared, smiling up at him but his face quickly turned stern. He raised his arms, and placed his hands on his waist. "I'm sorry I can't be there, Ani - but my business here on Naboo isn't finished. Senator Naberrie sends her regards and warm wishes to you on your training, which I hope is going smoothly. It should. I may not be there, but you should obey the Council because they are equally as important."  
  
"Master Windu sent me your grades. They're all very good, except the teachers complain that you rush tasks, instead of going through the requirements, even though your finished projects are exceptional. Nevertheless, I am pleased you are doing well in your studies." He released his arms from his waist and smiled, "May the Force be with you, Anakin." And his Masters' image disappeared.  
  
"Any with you, Master." He whispered standing up and grabbing the triangle, stuffing it in his tunic.  
  
**  
  
A sly smile sprung across Obi-Wan's face as he continued to shower Padmé with his kisses. They were no longer in her office but in her apartment. He knew it was wrong, but Force, he loved her. It's how he always felt about her. Her head turned away a minute, feeling somewhat guilty. She nodded slightly as his arms held her from falling back.  
  
"We shouldn't do this. Anakin...I don't want to hurt him." She cried.  
  
Obi-Wan gasped, lightly kissing the tip of her nose, finally resting his forehead on hers. "I don't want to hurt Anakin either, but we can't deny our feelings for each others any longer. I've denied how I felt about you for so long. For so long, you were the only comfort I felt after Qui-Gon died, a comfort I needed." His pleading eyes drifted up to hers, and he continued, "Don't take that away from me, Padmé."  
  
Padmé's arms snaked its away around his neck and she smiled back. "Either way, Obi-Wan, any one of us will be hurt by this." She paused, kissing his right cheek, silently whispering into his ear, "I will always love you, Obi- Wan. No one can take that away from me, but for now, I think we should keep our love secret. Not only to protect Anakin but from your superiors and mine. If they realize something is going on...I don't know what will happen."  
  
The Jedi Master closed his eyes as he held Padmé. He smelled her hair and felt her breathe, her heartbeat and he realized she was right. He wouldn't put her life in danger because of his love for her. If something happened, if someone found out, both their lives would be in danger and Anakin.... The boy was a problem. If he weren't the first one to have laid eyes on Padmé, if it was he first - they wouldn't have to deny their secret love for each other.  
  
Obi-Wan opened his eyes, staring down at her small face. She wasn't a child anymore. Matter of fact, she was never a child. When he first met her, though she was only 14 years old, she acted like someone twice or four times her own age. It could have been the Royal side that made her seem like that but he felt it was more than that. She was woman, a woman who had had a crush on an older Jedi since she first saw him.  
  
And why not? During my days as a Padawan at the Temple, all the girls flocked around me. But her, Amidala, she's different. She's not like those other girls. She's mature.   
  
She slightly slipped away from his arms and sighed. "You better go now. I'll talk to you later."  
  
He nodded, bowing. "I know there are deep consequences in loving you, Padmé. But to not to love you, is a mistake."  
  
Amidala blushed as her Jedi exited the room unnoticed, even from her eyes.  
  
**  
  
Mace Windu glanced around the crowded cafeteria, searching for Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan's young apprentice. It wasn't easy keeping track of the boy since he moved around a lot, sometimes quicker than most Masters' can handle but he was special. Supposedly, he was the 'Chosen One' as Qui-Gon had stated all those years ago, but at that time, the Council wasn't convinced. All they felt from him was fear, signature of the Dark side. But he firmly believed it was true. When Qui-Gon voiced to train the boy himself after Anakin was rejected by the Council, Obi-Wan's feelings were hurt. He cast him aside, a boy who had been under his care since he was 13 years old, a boy who had basically pictured his Master as his father and best friend, shunned him away like he meant nothing. Qui-Gon could act rationally, impulsively rebellious on occasion, but saying young Kenobi could learn nothing more from him, struck his inner soul.  
  
But since then, after the Battle of Naboo, Obi-Wan had taken Anakin Skywalker, the same boy Qui-Gon wanted to train and disregard his own Padawan, as his own. It was ironic. Obi-Wan was totally against the idea of training the boy because he was dangerous, though he sided with the Council in the end. He fought to train Anakin and he won but a great price --- Qui- Gon's life.  
  
For a time in Obi-Wan's life, all seemed dark. His life, his boyhood was gone and there was nothing he could do get it back. But he was lucky. He had his Padawan to occupy his mind and the friendship of Queen Amidala (now Senator Padmé Naberrie) to help him through. The Senator, in truth, was the only person that kept him from being swallowed by his mourning and grief over the loss of his Master. Anakin grieved too, but it wasn't the same. The boy had only known him for two weeks at the most; Obi-Wan knew Qui-Gon practically his whole life.  
  
And now, after years training Anakin, he was the Master, the teacher, and the same teacher Qui-Gon had been to him as a boy. Only, there was still some part of him that mourned for Qui-Gon and always would. But despite that fact, he loved Anakin like a son and would never intentionally do anything to hurt him.  
  
Finally, after peeking over several heads and saying sorry to several Padawan's for bumping into them, being squished and trampled over, Mace found the boy. He was over by the wall, staring up at the ceiling, lost in thought. What thought, was anyone's guess.  
  
"Padawan Skywalker?"  
  
Anakin removed his eyes from the ceiling and looked back at the Jedi Master. "Yes, Master Windu?"  
  
"The Council, they wish to see you regarding some tests." He paused, letting off a smile. "More physical and mental testing, a check-up from the last time you were tested - progress in your training. Your basic evaluation."  
  
He nodded. "Sounds great. When do these tests start?"  
  
Mace smiled. "Well, that's the beauty of it. It's like a pop-quiz. It can be anytime, anywhere. So be prepared." After the boy nodded all right, still distracted, Mace let up, his face turning serious again. "Anakin, what's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing's wrong. I've just been thinking. Thinking about stuff; nothing really crucial, just thinking."  
  
The Jedi knelt down next to the Padawan and smiled. "Ani, don't worry about your Master. He was...."  
  
Anakin turned to him, frowning. "How did you know I was thinking about that?"  
  
Mace thought a minute then tapped his head and Anakin nodded, mumbling, "I forgot."  
  
"I'm not worried about my Master. I know he can take of himself. It's just.... nothing. Just forget about it. I'm probably looking into this too much I'm starting to get paranoid. Forget about it."  
  
Windu nodded, standing up again. "All right then. Just be prepared." He bowed his head, smiling. "Good day, Anakin."  
  
While heading out, Mace bumped into yet another Padawan and had to apologize, prompting Anakin to laugh. "Well, I guess it is a good day."  
  
**  
  
Senator Padmé Naberrie walked grudgingly out of the Senate Chambers, practically begging her body to stay awake while her feet directed her to the gardens to relax. It had been a hard day. Nine hours of debate, nine hours of shouting, gavels hitting the podium and mindless senators scrambling to present their own statements without looking desperate. While heading down to the garden, Padmé began to wander why she even ran for a seat in the Senate to begin with if it meant having to stay in a room with more than 100 human and alien senators, debating over Force knows what. She smiled to herself. If she were a Jedi, she would have more patience dealing with those Senators and maybe, more stamina.  
  
Padmé nodded her head as she rounded a corner, bumping into a hooded figure. The man stopped dead in his tracks, falling to the floor as Padmé scrambled to help him up. "I'm sorry...." she began but he lifted his hood and smiled. It was he.... the answer to the end of her headache. She grabbed him in an enormous hug, smiling and feeling completely relaxed. "You have no idea how good it is to see you."  
  
"I think I know, Padmé." Obi-Wan answered, as she unwrapped her arms from his neck, allowing him to stand up.  
  
Three days. For three days that hadn't seen or talked to each other. They were both busy. Obi-Wan was meditating, something Jedi always did when they were confused about something and she was boggled up in the Senate, dealing with politics and selfish senators. And sadly, in that time frame, there seemed to be awkwardness between them. At first, they made excuses not see each other because they were busy, but then it became avoidance. Now, all there was emptiness.  
  
"Obi-Wan, I just wanted..."  
  
"Padmé, I...."  
  
They both smiled at each other and began to laugh. The Jedi gestured they leave the hallway and they entered a small suite, closing the door behind them. He turned, facing the young Senator.  
  
"You should go first. It's only proper." Obi-Wan stated.  
  
Padmé hesitated a minute, unsure what to say, then grabbed his head and surprised the Jedi with a passionate kiss. She backed away, smiling and wiping her lips. "Sorry, natural impulse." She whispered.  
  
Obi-Wan shook his head, taken aback. "Anyway, how are you?" she asked.  
  
"I'm fine. You?"  
  
Padmé smiled, nodding also. "I'm fine, though on the edge of losing my mind."  
  
He frowned, urging her to go on.  
  
"It's those Senators! They argue over the smallest things, being a Senator myself, it's startling to feel pointless and dull." Padmé dropped onto a nearby couch and continued. "I just feel, it's become too much to deal with. I need an escape."  
  
Kenobi smirked, kneeling down on her right side. "Where would you escape to?"  
  
Her head swayed. "I was going to relax in the gardens, but talking here you with is just as good...better even. I'm starting to feel relaxed all ready."  
  
"That's good. You shouldn't stress yourself over small things, especially politics. They can be cruel, physically and mentally."  
  
She shrugged. "Except I learned the game of politics at a young age and mastered it. No matter what, I can't get away from it...no matter how hard I might try."  
  
Obi-Wan nodded, standing up. Padmé wandered what he was going to do. Her eyes closed when she felt his hands on her neck and sighed. He knelt down behind her and began to massage her back and neck, as Padmé gave off silent moans. "I needed this. Thank you." She murmured, her eyes still closed.  
  
The Jedi smiled, rubbing her shoulders. "It is a Jedi's duty to help where possible."  
  
Padmé laughed. "Jedi duty or not, it still helped. Thank you, Obi-Wan...my love."  
  
Kenobi froze as his hands dropped from the left side of her neck. Padmé opened her eyes, turning around, facing him. They stared at each other. Time passed but all was silence. They heard each other's silent breathing and hearts beat, but everything else was silence.  
  
"Padmé..." he whispered, breaking the silence.  
  
"Yes?" she murmured as her eyes focused on his mouth. Obi-Wan leaned closer, brushing his lips with hers. Padmé's eyes closed again, as her arms found their way to his back. The Jedi broke away, suddenly, leaving her breathless.  
  
"No. We shouldn't do this...someone might come in and see us."  
  
"Obi-Wan, I love you...more than I ever could love Anakin...deeper. We can't avoid each other anymore. We both know it. If we do, how we feel about each other, it won't go away. It will only get stronger. You're a Jedi. You know that."  
  
"Yes, but...Anakin." he cried, still holding her close to him.  
  
Padmé brought up her hand, raking her fingers through his brown hair and smiled. "He's only a boy."  
  
With that, Obi-Wan kissed her again, relaxing all the muscles in her body. "I love you too." He whispered into her ear. "And I always will."  
  
**  
  
Padmé laughed as she listened to her love talk about his child hood. They were still in the same suite, still wearing the same clothes they encountered each other in, only one difference, it was day two. The thought really hadn't occurred them but by now, senators and officials were probably dispatched a search party for them.  
  
"We really should leave. It's been a two days. We can share each other's life stories later." Padmé stated, causing Obi-Wan's shoulder to droop.  
  
"I don't want to leave here, Padmé. For the first time in my life, I feel alive again. You've done that to me. Thank you." He said, kissing the tip of her nose  
  
She blushed as his lips left her face. "Well, it was nice hearing about your childhood and that incident involving Master Yoda."  
  
Obi-Wan laughed, nodding. "Just don't mention it to him. His ears droop and he immediately feels the need to beat something with his stick."  
  
"I promise, I won't mention a word." She stated, standing up off the couch. She felt her clothes; they were wrinkled and faded a bit from sitting in them for the past two days. The Jedi's robes were the same. Obi-Wan scratched his neck as he faced her.  
  
"So, I guess I'll see you later then?"  
  
She nodded, extending her hand to him. "Until then." They parted slightly, both heading in different directions until they ran back into each other's arms, kissing again.  
  
TBC 


	2. Triangle - Part 2 (Wheel of Fate & Darke...

Triangle: (Part 2)  
  
By obi's girl  
  
Summary: Obi-Wan and Amidala continue their secret affair as Anakin under goes a series of tests by the Jedi Council.  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: THERE IS ABSOLUTELY NO SEX IN THIS FIC. I JUST THOUGHT I'D PUT THAT IN BECAUSE SOME OF YOU AREN'T CLEAR ON THAT (ITS THE WAY I WRITE). ANYWAY, THERE IS NO SEX. I JUST THOUGHT I'D SAY THAT SO THERE'D BE NO CONFUSION.  
  
Disclaimer: You all know the drill. GL owns the SW Universe we play in and I own Padawan Sera Fey`lina, Padawan Daren, Jedi Master Layla Way-Lin (aka Layla Wylie - future mother of Coryn Wylie).  
  
Wheel of Fate  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Anakin Skywalker paced back and forth as he waited for the Council to summon him. The Jedi Council called him to take some tests, much to his dismay. He hated taking tests, especially from them. It didn't mean he hated the Jedi, he didn't. He just didn't like the Council. They were the ones that rejected him in the beginning, even though they said he had the highest midichlorian count. But now, a young man in his teens, it was getting harder to control the boys' emotions. He took short cuts to work around problems (much like the fallen Master Qui-Gon Jinn had done), a temper not to be reckoned with and he was stronger than the normal Jedi, literally stronger. His powers grew everyday, something that not only scared the Jedi Masters but his own Master as well. All in all, Anakin was a walking time bomb waiting to go off.  
  
He began to pace back in the other direction when the Council doors opened. Anakin glanced around. There were no other Jedi waiting for an appointment. He straightened his cloak, held his head high and entered.  
  
**  
  
Reluctantly, after talking and kissing, Obi-Wan let go of Padmé. He had to. If she were missing any longer, officials would think she was either kidnapped or dead. Of course, in a way, she was kidnapped. He kissed her once before she left the room, straightening her clothes. Obi-Wan nodded as he went up behind her and grabbed her stomach, pulling her onto the couch. She screamed.  
  
"Obi-Wan, I really have to go. If I stay here any longer, they'll think I'm dead or something." She pleaded, eyeing the door.  
  
He relented, releasing his grip on her stomach. Padmé smiled at him, kissing his cheek before standing up again. She glanced at him. He hid his arms in his robe, which gave her a relief. Finally, she walked to the door again and left. Obi-Wan sighed, watching her leave. He would have to leave himself and maybe check in on Anakin again to be sure the boy was doing all right without him.  
  
**  
  
"This is a fairly simple test, Anakin." Master Windu stated.  
  
Anakin didn't reply except bow his head in respect. To be honest, the boy was tired and anxious. He wanted to get of the testing. He was too anxious. Something about his Master's call earlier worried him. Obi-Wan was always stoic...but it was something, something elusive. Whatever it was, he'd have to worry about it later and he hated that.  
  
"Anakin?" he heard a voice say. "Anakin Skywalker?"  
  
He turned his head to the Jedi. Mace already looked irritated, which wasn't too much of a surprise since he was almost trampled over a couple of Padawan's earlier to find him. The mess hall can get like, worse even if one wasn't careful. He smirked, "Yes, Master Windu?"  
  
"Are you ready for the test?" Mace replied.  
  
Anakin nodded, "Yes, Master. I'm ready."  
  
Mace nodded to Adi as she nodded back, pressing two buttons on her chair. Another door at one side of the chamber opened, revealing two Jedi trainees. "They're 5th year trainees. Quite good actually. Very skilled and very fast."  
  
Anakin didn't comprehend what Master Gallia was saying until the two of them lighted their sabers'. Anakin was about to protest but grabbed his sabre, igniting its' blue blade. The second trainee was a human girl. She had short brown hair and two braids, her regular Padawan braid and a large braid down the center of her skull. The second was a male, about maybe 3 years older than Ani. He had jet-black hair and sharp blue eyes. He almost looked like Xanotos, Qui-Gon's former Padawan. The boy struck first as the girl back flipped to his back.  
  
Ani ducked from the first strike. As he ducked, he grabbed the boys' foot, pulling him to the ground. The boy fell but jumped right back up as Ani swirled around, facing the girl. She was younger than the boy, probably in her early teens and pretty...but Amidala was prettier. Ani struck first, but she blocked it. He huffed before switching hands, shocking the girl. She glanced at the Masters as Ani pushed her away, using the Force. She fell near the boy, but didn't let up. She jumped up again, keeping her friend down.  
  
"Fine. You want to take him, Sera, that's fine." He mumbled. The girl nodded, her head, ignoring his mumble. Sera and Anakin paced around, eyeing each other's moves. Sera. He heard there was a female Padawan just as good as him, maybe even better. Sera swirled her sabre around, extending its blade. Ani gave her a look before extending his blade as well.  
  
"You know, I heard about you, Chosen One." Sera said, her eyes not leaving the boy.  
  
"Yeah, I heard about you too...though I have to admit, the last name escapes me right now."  
  
Sera laughed before striking again, clenching her teeth. "It's Sera Fey`lina." She growled, putting her put on her thigh, pushing him away.  
  
Finally, after a time, Anakin doubled back, cutting off Sera's blade. She growled at him, a bit frustrated she was beaten by a boy. She almost dropped onto the floor but Anakin caught her. She took his hand, steadying herself. "Not bad, Skywalker. Not bad. But of course, you have to win. It would make you look weak in front of these guys if you didn't." Nodding to the Council.  
  
"Yeah, but that doesn't mean we can't have a rematch later."  
  
Sera smiled, helping her friend up. "Rematch it is. You have a deal, Skywalker." Exiting the room. The other boy eyed Skywalker suspiciously as he followed after Sera.  
  
Mace glanced at Adi before clearing his throat, startling Anakin. "That was very good, Anakin." He stated as Anakin bowed.  
  
"Is there anything else, Masters?"  
  
They all looked to one another before back at the boy. "Nothing else...for now. You can go." Mace replied.  
  
Anakin bowed and left.  
  
**  
  
"So, how about that rematch now?" a voice asked as Anakin exited the room. Sera had been waiting outside by the wall, but without her friend. Anakin smiled. She liked him that much was clear and it wasn't a surprise. Most of the female Padawan's had a crush on him.  
  
"Now? What about your friend?"  
  
Sera shrugged. "Don't worry about Daren. He's been a close friend of mine since age 3, when I was brought here but never a lover. I've beaten his butt a thousand times."  
  
Anakin frowned, remembering the fight. "I got the impression he doesn't like me, even with you around. Is it true?"  
  
She shrugged again as she began to walk down the hall. Anakin followed. "Daren's heard some things about you, Skywalker. You have the best Jedi Master of all us, the same Jedi Master that was trained by Qui-Gon Jinn himself - the best swordsman in the Order." She paused, turning to him. "He's just jealous. Don't worry about it."  
  
"Thanks." He replied, stepping closer to her. Suddenly, a grin crossed Anakin's face as he looked at her. "What about you?"  
  
Sera smiled back, staring into his eyes. "What do you mean what about me?"  
  
"Have you ever been jealous of me? I mean, you knew you weren't the best, that someone was equal to you."  
  
Fey`lina nodded. "I was jealous, for a time, but got over it."  
  
Anakin laughed, "You got over it? What does that mean?"  
  
"It means...well...I saw you one day when you were sparring with your Master and I thought you were great. All the jealousy just melted away."  
  
Skywalker smirked, walking past her. "You do have a crush on me."  
  
Sera laughed, nodding no. "Me have a crush on you? Come on, Skywalker. All I did was ask to spar, not ask you out on a date. Besides, my Master will supervise since your Master isn't here presently."  
  
Anakin rubbed his jaw, mumbling something. Sera half interpreted what he said but ignored it and simply walked on.  
  
**  
  
"Senator Naberrie? Senator Naberrie?" Palpatine asked, startling the young woman.  
  
Padmé jolted back to reality, facing the older man. She rubbed her temples. "I'm sorry Senator. I have a lot of my mind." She apologized. "Continue."  
  
Senator Palpatine sat down on the opposite side of the desk, eyeing the young Senator. Since the time he called to talk to her, she had been distracted and missing. He heard she was missing for two days. No one knew where she was until she popped up in her office, scaring her secretary, who wasn't expecting her. And the Jedi, Jedi Kenobi wasn't with her as he usually was.  
  
"Continue, Senator." She ordered.  
  
"Oh, yes. I'm sorry. I also have a lot of my mind as well." He replied, smiling. "Yes, the Mandalorians, they've struck another world in the outer rim but sources say it is only a matter of time before they make their way to the inner rim, specifically, the Republic."  
  
"Have you warned the Jedi of this conflict, so that they may defend the Republic from an attack?"  
  
He nodded no. "I'm sorry, I haven't. The Jedi, they're not as much as they used to be. More Jedi are being spread out in different regions on the galaxy every day making only a few that actually attend the Temple."  
  
Padmé's eyes narrowed, remembering the same speech from him years earlier when Naboo was invaded by the Federation army. She ignored her instincts and continued. "What options have we?"  
  
"You could ask the newly elected Queen to see you and ask for assistance."  
  
She nodded no. "It won't work. Captain Panaka has retired. A new guard is there and I don't think he trusts me, likes me for that matter." Padmé stood, staring at the city below. "I will talk to Jedi Kenobi and ask him to contact the Jedi Council. Thank you, Senator."  
  
Palpatine stood, bowing before leaving the room with a sharp smile on his face.  
  
**  
  
Once again, Padmé jumped when her secretary reported that Jedi Kenobi had arrived. She fumbled around for the switch before locating it and pressing it firmly. She also noted to clean up her desk when she had free time to stop herself from becoming a 'mindless Senator'. She told her thank you before making her desk seem somewhat cleaner as Obi-Wan walked in. He bowed to her, though she waved to simply sit down. Padmé grabbed the whole load of data pads and shoved them inside one of her lower drawers and huffed, sitting down, confronting her friend. Obi-Wan nearly belt over laughing but didn't.  
  
Padmé smiled at him briefly, before getting straight to the point. "Have the Jedi Council contacted you?"  
  
Obi-Wan's eyes shot up. "No, why? Is something wrong with Anakin, is he hurt?" he started, but she waved no.  
  
"I was in a conference with Senator Palpatine and he informed me that the Mandalorians are attacking outer rim worlds and that it is only a matter of time before they strike inner worlds." Padmé frowned, facing him. "Are you sure the Council hasn't contacted you?"  
  
He nodded no. "They haven't, but I can contact them and tell them of the threat. I'm sure they'd be able to spare a readied group to patrol core worlds."  
  
"Then there isn't enough." She sighed.  
  
"We'll have to call back a few Masters and Padawan's, but if need be, if worse comes to worse, I'm sure the Council would volunteer themselves to fight." Obi-Wan replied, sensing her thoughts. She was worried. Obi-Wan leaned over, grabbing hold of her left hand. "Padmé, what is it? Something else is troubling you. Please tell me, what it is."  
  
Her solemn brown eyes faced him, pleading with him to let her go. "Obi-Wan, contact the Jedi Council. I'm sure they're well aware of the situation and are already taking precautions. They need you as my people need me." She raised her right hand, placing it over his.  
  
"Why don't you come with me to Coruscant. You can report to the Council, maybe even appeal to the Senator for help."  
  
"I could, but Palpatine needs me here." She replied, questioning her own judgment. She had been doing that since her conference with him and was even starting to question her friendship with him. She wasn't sure what she sensed about him, but whenever they spoke, she felt something dark, evil surrounding him. It was like he didn't even have a soul. She faced him and smiled. "All right, I'll go with you. Besides, I think we need to talk about us and how we're going to tell Anakin."  
  
Obi-Wan hesitantly smiled back, for he didn't know as well.  
  
**  
  
Sera Fey`lina gasped she slammed her back onto the matted wall. For three straight hours, she had been sparring with Padawan Anakin Skywalker. It was good match. She was street smart and he was a sly, devilish young boy who moved like a Falleen. But of course, it was nothing compared to how his Master moved. Yes, he was the main attraction. In truth, it was Obi-Wan Kenobi, she had a crush on. It was him she watched that day, not Anakin, for he was only a boy and wild. While Obi-Wan was calm, knowledgeable and one held the status as the sexiest Jedi Padawan Bachelor in the Temple. Every female Padawan had a crush on him, even if they did have boyfriends. They dreamed about him, flirted with him, even trailed after him like slaves. But not Padawan Sera Fey`lina. For one thing, she didn't have a tomboyish character back then. She wasn't an open person, living lively and open minded. She kept to herself, pushed into a tiny shell.  
  
"So, do you want to go another round or are you going to surrender?" she gasped.  
  
Anakin laughed, nodding his head. Sweat covered his brow and face, but he wasn't going to give up. He refused to be beaten by a girl, especially her. "Uh ah. You are going down Fey`lina. That's a promise."  
  
Sera laughed as her Master approached. She stood up immediately, wiping away the sweat from her brown hair while Anakin just sat, hunched against the wall, still worn from the last work out. The woman nodded, her blonde hair dangling.  
  
"I can't believe you, Sera. I leave you alone for a few minutes and you whip this boy out of shape. You should be ashamed of yourself." Then she leaned forward, winking. "Good job."  
  
"Hey!" Anakin cried, getting up. He bowed before the older woman, wiping off sweat from his forehead.  
  
"Master, this is Anakin Skywalker, Padawan to Master Obi-Wan Kenobi. Anakin, this is my Master, Layla Way-lin." Sera introduced.  
  
Layla smiled at the boy, extending her hand to his. He shook it, and then let go abruptly. "Master Way-Lin, that sounds familiar."  
  
"Yes, I knew Master Qui-Gon and know your current Master. After Qui-Gon's death, Obi-Wan stopped seeing me because he was still hurting." Layla smiled at him, "How is your Master now?"  
  
"Not here currently. He's on Naboo, helping a mutual friend of ours, Senator Naberrie." Anakin replied.  
  
Layla frowned. "I heard rumors he was all ready here and speaking with the Council."  
  
Anakin immediately frowned. If his Master was there, how come he didn't contact him or at least receive a feeling that he was there? He bowed to Master Way-Lin, glancing at Sera. "I'm sorry, ladies, but I must go if my Master is here." Anakin turned to Sera and kissed her cheek, "Thanks for the work out. I needed it." And left, winking at her.  
  
Layla turned to her Padawan nodding, "Sera, you can't play these games anymore."  
  
Sera Fey`lina rolled her eyes, grabbing her gym bag and towel. "Master, the Council called me. I didn't call them. And it was a great opportunity. The Councils' never asked anything great of me before. I had to go."  
  
Layla raised her hand to Sera. "I know it was a great opportunity for you, Sera, but you mustn't act like a childish young girl, challenging a boy like that."  
  
She shrugged. "I'm a tomboy. Besides, it's not Anakin I have a crush on; you know that."  
  
"Still, you do give the impression sometimes that you like a person, when really you only like them as a friend." Layla sighed, eyeing the young woman. "But nonetheless, the reason I took you on as my Padawan was because of your spirit and independence." She stepped forward to the young girl, "And the fact that you whipped his butt, makes me very proud of you, Sera."  
  
**  
  
Amidala let go of Obi-Wan's hand as the doors to the Council Chamber opened. The Jedi allowed her to walk first, following only at a distance. They both bowed their heads in respect and as Obi-Wan looked up, he noted that Yoda nodded Mace. "Thank you, for seeing me, Masters." Padmé began, glancing at Kenobi. He nodded to continue and she did. "As I'm sure you know, the Mandalorians are attacking the outer rim. However, it is believed that they will move inward, perhaps bypassing the middle core and heading straight for the core rim. But we cannot sit back and wait to see such an action. We must act now before it is too late. The fall of Central Republic means the fall of all that is good and the eventual down fall of the middle rim as we become slaves to these violators."  
  
"I've spoken with Counselor Palpatine and Jedi Kenobi. The Counselor believes you are not strong enough to fight this threat but I have always believed you are and if possible, you yourselves would fight as Master Kenobi as stated as a fact. Please, I implore you. We need this aid because without it, all would be lost and once again, all that we have fought so hard to build would be lost forever."  
  
Obi-Wan smirked listening to her speak. His eyes left her a moment to face the Council, specifically Yoda and Windu. Yoda closed his eyes, "Know this, we do. A threat they are, to all peace and all that is good, we do."  
  
Mace turned to Obi-Wan, looking directly at the young Jedi Master. "We do know of the situation and have all ready ordered all Jedi to return as soon as possible. However, Master Kenobi, we are shocked that you brought the Senator despite this threat. The mission, no doubt was a danger to both your lives, but we appreciate the Senator Naberrie's concern." He sat back, his eyes not leaving the Jedi Master. "Since the trip was harsh and tiresome, it would be pointless to send Senator Naberrie back under treacherous conditions."  
  
"Stay here, she will. Safer it is. Haven it will be." Yoda concluded.  
  
Padmé smiled slightly, bowing before stepping back. She glanced at Obi-Wan before leaving the room completely. Obi-Wan stepped closer, realizing they knew what was going on. "Masters..." he began.  
  
"No. Obi-Wan Kenobi, you were trusted to keep the Senator out of danger, not to romance her. It is unbefitting of a Jedi Master and hurtful to your Padawan, who has deep feelings for her." Mace stated.  
  
"I realize this, Masters, but I assure you, all will work out. I promise you that."  
  
Yoda only nodded, glancing at Mace.  
  
**  
  
Obi-Wan sighed as he exited the room. The Council knew, they knew he had feelings for Padmé and her for him, which wasn't very good. He knew she was convincing speaker but their actions betrayed them. The side glances to one another for a nod of reassurance, walking behind slightly to allow distance between them. It was amazing other Masters didn't pick up on it, even worse if Anakin ever picked up on it if he happened to bump into him. He stopped, noticing Padmé stare out one of the port windows. It had been years since she had been on Coruscant and years since she's seen Anakin.  
  
She held up her head, feeling he was near and sighed, "They know, don't they?"  
  
The Jedi flinched, still staring after her. "Yes, they know. But I have assured them all will be resolved and things will work out."  
  
Padmé turned from the window, staring back at him. "And if they don't, Obi- Wan? What then?"  
  
He shrugged, "It WILL work, Padmé. I promise. Nothing can take you away from me, not even them."  
  
She turned her head, whispering, "Not even Anakin?"  
  
Obi-Wan didn't reply except stare out at the view port.  
  
**  
  
Anakin was bound for the nearest turbo lift to the Council Hall, when Daren, Sera's "friend" caught up with him. He scowled. The young Jedi really didn't want to be put off for another few seconds to see his Master. He especially didn't want to get into an argument with the older Padawan over Sera. Sera was beautiful, a bit out spoken and independent, but his heart all ready belonged to some one else. Still, he was going to have to convince Daren that. He smiled at the man.  
  
"Padawan Daren, nice to see you."  
  
Daren scowled, facing the boy. "Don't give me that, Skywalker! I know you have a thing for Sera."  
  
He started to laugh, but Daren's threatening glare stopped him. "Daren, I do like Sera, but she's not my type. Besides, there's someone else I've had an eye on for a "long" time."  
  
"I don't believe you."  
  
Anakin backed away a bit, straightening his collar and vest. "Look, it's the truth."  
  
Daren folded his arms, eyeing him. "I know you, Skywalker. Almost all the female Padawan's have a crush on you. They think you're a God and you enjoy it. Admit it!"  
  
Anakin was about to answer but thought about Daren's last statement before focusing back on the situation. "I don't love, Sera. Honestly. The sparring session we had was perfectly harmless, nothing serious."  
  
Daren did back down, but it was evident he still didn't believe him. Anakin continued, "If you don't believe me, ask Sera. She'll tell you, I'm sure. I have to go now and meet my Master." Anakin glanced at Daren one last time before stepping into the turbo lift and closing the door. He leaned against the wall, falling onto the ground, huffing.  
  
**  
  
Layla Way-Lin gasped as she rounded a corner, towards the Council Hall. She left Sera briefly to warn Kenobi that Anakin was on his way up, but what she wasn't expecting to find was Obi-Wan holding Padmé Naberrie, staring out the view port. Of course, it was none of her business to ask but she cared for Obi-Wan. He was like a son to her after the many years she had known Qui-Gon and the boy. Obi-Wan looked up, noticing Layla and let go of Padmé, startling her. He nodded to the Jedi Master as she approached and Padmé slipped away a few inches. Layla smiled at them both.  
  
"Master Way-Lin, it's a surprise to see you. I didn't realize you were here." Obi-Wan noted, smiling.  
  
She nodded. "Yes, I know." Layla stepped up to him, smiling back. "Actually, Sera and I have been here for awhile, Obi-Wan. In fact, the Council called Sera in earlier for a test against your Padawan."  
  
Obi-Wan perked up, glancing at Padmé. "Did he win?"  
  
Layla nodded. "He did, mostly because Sera didn't want him to look bad in front of them. You should see her, Obi-Wan. She's not the same quiet young girl she was years ago."  
  
"That's the beauty of adolescence. Growing up, a person develops a strong self-confidence. I would love to see Sera, but we're waiting for a reply from the Council on a situation regarding the Mandalorians."  
  
She frowned, "Is it getting that serious?"  
  
Padmé nodded. "It is. My name is Senator Padmé Naberrie of Naboo. I came with Obi-Wan to Coruscant to convince the Council to aid Republic worlds."  
  
"Thank you, Senator Naberrie. We appreciate your concern." Layla replied, nodding to Obi-Wan. "Obi-Wan, can I borrow you for a few moments. I need to speak to you."  
  
Padmé smiled all right, staring again out the view port as Layla steered Obi-Wan away from the young Senator. "What is Layla? Is something wrong?" he asked.  
  
"Obi-Wan, I know it's been a long time since we've spoken. Qui-Gon's death was hard on all of us. He was the Order's best and my truest friend..."  
  
He stopped walking, facing her. "What is Layla? You don't get estalgic about anything unless something is bothering you."  
  
"Obi-Wan, this just doesn't seem like you. You arrive and talk immediately to the Council without even talking to your own Padawan, except sending him a Holovid, telling him you and the Senator were fine. What's going on?"  
  
"Master Way-Lin, you have a dearest friend to my Master for a long time and a mother to me for the same amount of time, but what's going on between Anakin, Padmé and I doesn't require a mother's love." Obi-Wan shot back quietly.  
  
She sighed. "Obi-Wan, I love you like you were my own son and as a friend, I'm telling you, this is a dangerous game. Eventually the truth will come out and when it does, I fear it might be too late to take back what was done."  
  
"Thank you for your concern, Layla, but I know what I'm doing." He backed away slightly, smiling. "Give Sera a kiss for me." And returned to Padmé.  
  
Layla frown, nodding. "He will not listen, my love."  
  
He's still young, Layla. He maybe well in his thirties, but he's still learning.   
  
"What about them? Whatever is going to happen, it won't be pretty, Qui- Gon."  
  
He laughed. The Wheel of Fate is always in motion, Layla. It can't be stopped. Only he can do that. And his voice disappeared.  
  
Layla simply shook her head, heading in the opposite direction. However, as she head down, she bumped into Padawan Skywalker. She smiled at him, glancing back at Obi-Wan. He and Padmé were gone, probably inside talking to the Council. Thank the Gods. She cried.  
  
The boy bowed respectively, "I'm sorry, Master. But I need to see my Master."  
  
Layla sighed, "Your Master is in a meeting with the Council right now." She looked down at her robes then held her head up. "I'm sorry for my introduction." She extended her hand to him and shook it. "I'm Master Layla Way-Lin. I knew Qui-Gon. We were good friends. And you, Anakin Skywalker, I already know."  
  
Anakin looked at her skeptically as if she knew some secret about him. "You do? What do you know about me?"  
  
"I checked around about you when you were first taken on as Obi-Wan's apprentice. He's very proud of you, you know."  
  
He shrugged. "I want him to be proud."  
  
"Is that all you want, Padawan?"  
  
He nodded. "I just want the Council to lay off me a bit. They've been harsh, calling me and administering various tests to see how powerful I am. It's suffocating. All I want is to be a normal Padawan like all the others. With the special treatment, either people thinks it's cool or they hate me for it and most of the time, they hate me for it."  
  
"The tests can be brutal, my boy, even the ones you aren't prepared for." She replied, sighing.  
  
Chapter 4: Darkened Images  
  
Obi-Wan Kenobi fidgeted as he waited. Surprisingly, it was the first time in his life he was nervous. In all other Council Meetings, he was never so nervous. He was calm then because he knew he had nothing to lose, only now, he did. The Council knew. He was certain of it. When they talked to him, Mace looked directly at him and though they didn't say, "We know what you're doing" but he got the impression they knew. That was bad. If they talked to Anakin, the boy would sense something was up and would demand to know what it was. And Padmé. He couldn't put her through that. She didn't deserve it. She had enough to deal with. Now, she had to worry about two Jedi who chased after her, two Jedi she knew very well. Either way, in the end, someone would be hurt and betrayed. The question was who?  
  
He flinched once he heard someone call his name. He looked around until his eyes laid on his young Padawan. Anakin smiled at him but quickly frowned. "I'm sorry Master, if I disturbed you, but once I heard you had returned, I had to see you and Padmé." Anakin glanced over his shoulder, eyeing the hall. "I heard she came with. Where is she?"  
  
"The Council, they're talking to her. They still need confirmation regarding the Mandalorians." He replied his mind wandering. However, they're probably scanning her to determine if she does love me. Bastards. She doesn't even know what's going on; what they're putting her through.   
  
Anakin shrugged, walking over to a sofa seat. "I'll just wait here until she comes out. I don't mind."  
  
"Um, Anakin, what about your classes?"  
  
"I don't have any. I'm not allowed to return to class until all my tests are done, which means I'll be out until a week or two, give or take. The Council can be rough when it comes to tests and me." He replied.  
  
Obi-Wan sighed, letting up. For the first time in his life, he couldn't get rid of Anakin. The boy was determined to see Padmé once she finished with the Council. He walked over feeling disappointed, sitting next to the boy. "So, have you been behaving then, while I was gone?"  
  
He smiled devilishly, "A perfect Angel." Something that made Obi-Wan worry even more.  
  
**  
  
"...As I've stated before, aid is most needed in the Core Worlds. If the Mandalorians do strike, the Core worlds must provide the first line of defense." Padmé concluded, eyeing them. It was strange. As she spoke, she felt like they weren't even listening to her, but speculating if she was true. And she heard whispers, though none of their mouths moved. They were probing her. Why? She didn't know but she didn't like it. They were violating her privacy, only she wouldn't state that because it wasn't like her to lose her temper and point out the obvious. "I hope I got my point across."  
  
Mace nodded, glancing at Yoda. "We will send as many Jedi as necessary to the main worlds, Senator Naberrie. Thank you. Your insight has been most helpful."  
  
Insight? What insight? You all haven't even heard what I said. Padmé clasped her hands together behind her back, glaring back at them. "All right then. What did I say to you?"  
  
Mace flinched. She knew they were probing her. Padmé even began tapping her right foot, trying to intimidate them. "Well, what did I say? Or do you not know because you were too busy reading my thoughts? Invading my privacy?" she shot back. She shook her head disapprovingly at them. "How dare you? I came here asking for help, but instead you're intent on knowing about my social life."  
  
"Padmé..." Ki-Adi-Mundi began only she held a finger to him, stopping him before he could continue.  
  
"No, my life is my own. You have no right to intervene and make me feel belittled." She dropped her temper a bit, looking at them peaceably. "Look, I know you have your concerns, probably for how this will affect Anakin. But keep this in mind. I met Obi-Wan way before Ani came into my life. My first crush was on Obi-Wan, not Ani. He was a 9 year old boy and I was far too old for him."  
  
Adi grasped her hands, "Let's talk about Anakin and your feelings for him."  
  
She nodded no. "This isn't a therapy session, Master Gallia. My life is not on trial here." Padmé softened up, gazing at them. "If you're worried about Anakin, I'll talk to him. I know he hasn't seen me in awhile and is probably anxious to; I am too. But he's only a boy." Padmé glared back at them, to see if they'd challenge her but they didn't and with that, she turned on her heels, leaving.  
  
**  
  
Padmé shook her head leaving the Council Chamber. She was angry. The Council had no right to probe her like that, expecting she wouldn't know it. Her eyes left the door, as she found Obi-Wan sitting with Ani. To be honest, she wasn't expecting to see him. She was hoping to see him later and talk to him then, but now was just as good as any. She straightened her blouse, confronting the two. The Jedi stood up with smiles on their faces as they stared back at the lady.  
  
"Ani, it's good to see you." She said calmly, side-glancing at Obi-wan. He gave her a sorrowful glance as she looked again at the boy before her. He had changed, immensely. Strongly built, brown hair instead of blonde and sweet blue eyes.  
  
Ani smiled at her. "It's good to see you too, Padmé. It's been a long time, far too long."  
  
She nodded back, glancing at Kenobi again. "I wish I could talk some more with you, Ani, but I need to talk to Obi-Wan in private."  
  
Ani bowed, making himself scarce, leaving Padmé alone with his Master. Padmé looked back to make sure he was gone before looking back at Obi-Wan.  
  
"What is it?" he asked.  
  
She took him over to the side, "They probed me."  
  
He shook his head. "They what? How could they do that?"  
  
She shrugged, feeling her anger surface again. "I don't know. You know them better than I do, so I have to ask, do they do that to all their guests?"  
  
"No, they don't."  
  
Padmé threw up her arms, "Well, I'm just glad I felt something was wrong. If I hadn't, they probably would have continued without my permission and not have heard a thing I said."  
  
Obi-Wan's face turned stern as he looked at her. "What did you say to them?"  
  
"I said it was none of their business and that they had no right doing what they did, which they didn't. My social life isn't anyone's business, especially theirs."  
  
He looked down, mumbling, "But they do know...about us."  
  
She huffed, "Yes, they do. But I doubt they're the tattle-tail kind. They wouldn't tell Anakin.... Would they?"  
  
Obi-Wan didn't answer immediately, something that made Padmé worry some more. "Oh, Obi-Wan, what are we going to do? 'Cause I don't know." She fell forward onto his shoulder, crying.  
  
"I don't know, but I said things would work out. And I'm telling you, they will. They WILL work out. They have to."  
  
In the darkness, Anakin watched as his Master held a crying Padmé. His eyes narrowed on him, before disappearing...  
  
**  
  
As Anakin turned back, he bumped into Sera Fey`lina. He glanced back at Obi- Wan and Padmé. Neither of them had turned to see what the commotion was, so he assumed they were still talking with one another about the situation. He faced Sera again, this time smiling. Sera caught the handsome smile and smiled back.  
  
"Sorry about bumping into to you, Ani. I was hoping to see my Master. She told me to return to our quarters because she had some unfinished business, but I felt there was something else so I followed her." She apologized.  
  
Anakin shrugged, "Sorry, you just missed her. She was here but she left, probably on her way back to your quarters."  
  
Sera nodded, glancing over Ani's shoulder, noticing Obi-Wan. The smile she wore earlier grew as she saw him. It had been years since she saw him and to her, he still looked wonderful. "Force, he's still the same, I can't believe it." She whispered, forgetting Ani was even there.  
  
Ani looked back at his Master. Luckily, Padmé had disappeared, probably to take a rest. Most likely in his quarters, where he'll join her later for a tiny rendezvous. The bastard.   
  
"So, you know Obi-Wan?" he asked, facing her again.  
  
Sera almost didn't hear his comment but turned to face him, nodding. "It's like I said. I saw you and your Master sparring one-day and he was great. Still is. I mean, look whom he learned from. Qui-Gon was an excellent teacher. He even taught me a few moves whenever my Master and I met up with him and Obi-Wan."  
  
"Who taught you the moves?" he asked.  
  
"Oh, sorry. Qui-Gon did; Obi-Wan just lay back watching. Though I have to admit, I think he was checking me out." Sera smiled.  
  
Anakin shrugged, "Maybe you should to talk to him. I mean, the last time you hardly even talked with him because you were too busy memorizing every move he made."  
  
Sera shot him a glare and smiled. "You won't mind? I mean you came here to see your Master."  
  
He nodded. "It's fine." Ani glanced back at him. Obi-Wan was sitting on a chair, meditating. "No, I'll see him later. Talk, catch up on things. I'm sure he'd love to hear how far you've come in your training." With that, Ani left, not looking behind him.  
  
Sera Fey`lina straightened her robe and tunic as she confronted the older Master. Her figure shadowed the sunlight pouring through the opposite window, causing Obi-Wan to open his eyes. He gawked, staring at the girl. He almost didn't recognize her until she stepped aside, sitting down next to him. "Sera? Sera Fey`lina?" he asked.  
  
"Good, I was worried you wouldn't remember." She admitted, facing him.  
  
He nodded. "How could I? How are you? How's your training?"  
  
"Excellent. Master Way-Lin is great. Matter of fact, the Council called me in earlier today for a demonstration." She moved forward, almost whispering something to him. "I'm sad to say, I almost whooped your Padawan. I probably would have if the Council wasn't watching. He's good, real good."  
  
Obi-Wan smiled. "Very true." He paused momentarily, lost in thought until he faced Sera again. "So, how's Layla? Still, giving you a hard time about acting like a true lady?"  
  
"Oh yes! It's just how I am, Obi-Wan. You know that. I have a spirit of my own. I always have and that is something, not even she or the Council can change."  
  
"Just be careful. Qui-Gon used to have that and he clashed with the Council all the time." He smiled at her, "I know you shouldn't worry about it now, since you're only a Padawan, but when you become a Master, I would worry about it."  
  
She smiled back. "Thank you, Obi-Wan." Then shook her head, remembering something. "Sorry, I forgot to ask. Where have you been? I mean, I know my Master and I haven't seen you in awhile since Qui-Gon died, but I heard you were on a mission or something. Where did you go?"  
  
"Naboo. Senator Naberrie called me, asking if I'd assist her. She's a close friend."  
  
"Oh." Sera replied.  
  
"What? Disappointed?"  
  
She shrugged, brushing some brown hair away. "A little. It's just, I thought you were on a secret mission or something since you've been gone from the Temple for awhile."  
  
He sighed, "It's been a long time for that, Sera. I'm a Master now. I don't get special missions unless they can't find someone else to take them."  
  
"You know, I was talking with your Padawan, remembering the joint sparring sessions we used to have. And I was wandering. I mean, you probably don't remember, but when Qui-Gon taught me and you lay back watching, we're you ever jealous or, I don't know, think I was cute?"  
  
Obi-Wan blushed, staring at her.  
  
"I know, I probably have no right to ask..."  
  
"No, it's all right, Sera. I think I can tell you now. And don't worry, it was nothing embarrassing." He paused momentarily, leaning back. "I thought you were graceful and beautiful. I wanted to be the one show you those moves, but I was nervous. So, I had Qui-Gon do them for me, while I sat back, watching your body flow. That and I had a very good spot to watch from each time."  
  
She smiled, standing up abruptly. Obi-Wan was shocked. He thought he said something that offended her but instead she extended her hand to him, pulling him up. "Well, if you don't have a meeting with the Council, Obi- Wan, I was thinking if you could meet me in the practice room? It's been a long time and I'm sure by now, you've probably perfected your fighting technique."  
  
"I have."  
  
"Great. This afternoon fine with you?" she asked hurriedly.  
  
He smiled fine as she disappeared down the hall with a grin on her face.  
  
**  
  
Padmé threw her face smack on the pillow once she entered her own quarters. Obi-Wan offered his room but she declined. So he fixed her up a room not too far from his incase she felt the need to talk and relieve some tension. She knew the politics was stressful (That was a given) but to be made to look like a fool was another thing. The Jedi Council, the same Council she thought (no believed) to be passionate, understanding and trustworthy was not. They probed her mind like it didn't matter, not even making it out to be a big deal, which it was.  
  
She moaned into the pillow. At first, when Obi-Wan proposed she return to Coruscant to talk to the Council, she wasn't sure it was a good idea. Counselor Palpatine needed her; Naboo needed her and the last person she needed to see, was Anakin. Years ago, when she met Anakin, he was hopeful to be accepted by the Council and now he was a Jedi and probably old enough to date, she couldn't see him. It would be too complicated and uneasy. She didn't need that. Besides, she still had to figure out how to break the news about Obi-Wan.  
  
Regretfully, her thoughts were interrupted when she heard the outside COM. Someone was there to see her. Padmé grudgingly got up, hopeful it was Obi- Wan, but not Ani. If it was Ani, she could not answer and he'd leave. Or he'd stand around until she did answer. She checked the hand ID. It was Ani. Padmé sighed, glancing around the small quarters.  
  
Finally, she slapped the COM, opening the door. Anakin smiled at her, though she wearily walked over to the bed, falling smack face into the pillow and falling fast asleep. Anakin stood there grinning like a little boy until he realized that she wasn't waking up, and then his smile vanished into a sorrowful frown. He scratched his head a minute, walking over. He bent down, gazing at her small face as she slept. She was even beautiful then, maybe even more beautiful than the time he first laid eyes on her. Anakin simply sat on the bed, raising her head onto his lap and stroking her brown hair. He bent his head down, kissing and smelling her sweet chestnut hair and started to cry.  
  
**  
  
After some hours stretching and doing some flips, some of the gym Master and their Padawan began to clear the gym because it was getting late. A couple didn't bother her because they knew how independent and stubborn Sera usually was. The Masters that did bother her didn't realize that fact until after the spoken word left their mouths. Obi-Wan promised to meet her to spar and go over some exercises and she since she's known him, he never once lied to her. He was a perfect gentleman and still was the light in her eyes.  
  
She heard a noise and started to scan the area around her. The room was completely empty, save some practice sabers' and staffs for practice. She was bound to grip her sabre, but a voice caught her off guard, startling her. She jumped, but quickly calmed down once she realized who it was.  
  
Sera smiled, breathing heavily. "I knew you'd come."  
  
He hesitated a moment, "Sera...I..."  
  
She briskly turned to him and smiled. "You what? Regret coming here because you're scared you'll get your butt kicked but little old me?"  
  
Obi-Wan laughed, looking her over. "I don't think so, Sera. Remember, Qui- Gon was my teacher; the best in the Order."  
  
She smiled, nearing him, placing her sabre back on her belt. "Yes, but who taught me my moves? He did and since he both taught us, I think it's only fair to see who's the best. Don't you think?"  
  
Kenobi stepped foreword, leaning slightly on the breastwork and smiled. "Then, let's get started, shall we?"  
  
**  
  
Padmé briefly held up her head as her eyes focused. She saw so something but she wasn't sure what it was, until she recognized the figure. He smiled back, wiping something away from his eye. She brought up her elbow to support her head as she stared back at him.  
  
"So, how long have I been asleep?"  
  
Ani shrugged. "Awhile. I don't know how long exactly. I didn't want to wake you. You looked like you needed the sleep." He raised a hand, scratching his chin and smiled. "And you looked so graceful and beautiful. I couldn't bring myself to spoil how you looked.""  
  
"You're very sweet, Ani, and thank you for watching over me. Thank you."  
  
"It was no problem, Padmé. Keeping an eye is never a duty. It's a privilege and honor." He replied.  
  
Padmé rolled her eyes, looking at him. "Stop that, Ani. I don't want to hear about privilege and honor!"  
  
The Jedi immediately frowned, "Why do you speak like that? I only meant...I didn't mean to offend you."  
  
"I know you didn't, Ani. It's just, sometimes, I don't know, I wander why I even got involved in politics. It's nothing but bad news."  
  
"Do you wander what your life would have been like if you didn't? The people you would have never known?" Ani asked.  
  
Padmé shrugged, smiling to herself. "It just frustrates me. But you don't need to hear about that."  
  
Ani scooted behind her, "A Jedi's duty is to help and soothe tension, my lady." He then brought up his hands around her neck and shoulders, massaging them. "Let me relieve that tension."  
  
Padmé fell back onto his chest, falling under the spell of the moment. He continued to massage her shoulders, all the while, an evil grin twitching his lips.  
  
**  
  
Obi-Wan and Sera stared back at each other as they moved around like cats hunting their prey. The last sparring match was a bit harsh, but after a break, they continued. Obi-Wan, for the most part, didn't want to but Sera coughed that he was a weakling for not wanting to continue. He had known she had feelings for him. The way she looked at him told she still did. Hers were lustful eyes, while his were calm and focused. It was the only explanation for what happened next. Obi-Wan swung about, flipping over her, pinning her on the mat.  
  
Sera smiled, staring into his blue eyes and for a moment, leaned up, kissing him. Obi-Wan tried to back away, but Sera held him using the Force. She even went as far as feel the inside of his tunic, which prompted Kenobi to stand up abruptly, startling her.  
  
"All right, I think that's enough practice, Padawan." He replied, tucking his tunic.  
  
Fey`lina nodded no standing up, still staring at him with her lustful eyes. "Oh come one, Obi. You always had a crush on me when we were Padawan's together. What makes now different from those times?"  
  
"I'm no longer a Padawan. I'm a Master and I have to leave." He said, starting for the door.  
  
She laughed. "You liked it though. The kiss. I mean, you always wanted to kiss me and you've always known I'm not a lady. You liked it."  
  
Obi-Wan glared icily at her. "Not anymore, Sera. I fell in love with you because you were innocent and a child. Now, all you are, is just a lonely young woman who's only satisfaction is to act like a tomboy because you know no matter what, the one you love, can never love you back." He paused dramatically, "I don't love you, Sera."  
  
Tears began to form in her eyes, shocked he would say such a thing to her. "All I was Kenobi was just a little girl who wanted to be accepted and loved by you. I didn't want anything else. All I want is you."  
  
He nodded, "I don't."  
  
Sera turned away, grabbing her gym bag and water. As she walked out, she kissed Obi-Wan's cheek and disappeared, leaving the Jedi Master alone.  
  
TBC 


	3. Triangle - Part 3 (Conclusion - Spiral)

Triangle: Conclusion  
  
By obi's girl  
  
Summary: The Conclusion. I know, you guys want more, but I don't want to give away too much about Ep. 2, so don't get mad at me. Takes off where Darkened Images stopped.  
  
Disclaimer: You all know the drill. GL owns the SW Universe we play in and I own Padawan Sera Fey`lina, Padawan Daren, Jedi Master Layla Way-Lin (aka Layla Wylie - future mother of Coryn Wylie). I Wish You Love is by Andy Williams; Music by Charles Trenet and English Lyrics by Albert A. Beach (Taken from Eye of the Beholder)  
  
Conclusion: Spiral  
  
After Sera left him, Obi-Wan gathered his belongings and left the gym for Padmé's apartment to see if she was feeling any better. It was late. Almost no one was in the hall, the lights were dim and the windows that were usually open during the day were closed. He could have tripped or gotten lost, but Obi-Wan let the Force guide him.  
  
He slapped his hand on the wall, fumbling the COM. Minutes passed by that seemed like hours until Padmé finally answered, only it wasn't her. The Jedi wore a black tunic with a dark undershirt that made his eyes look evil, though he knew they weren't.  
  
"Anakin, what are you doing here?"  
  
The boy shrugged, crossing his arms. "I could ask you the same thing, Master."  
  
Obi-Wan cleared his throat, holding his head high. "My actions are none of our business, Anakin. I just came to see if Padmé was all right."  
  
He nodded, glancing back at her small form, sprawled across the bed. "She's sleeping. It's been a rough day...for all of us."  
  
Kenobi peeked past Anakin, eyeing a sleeping Padmé, smiled briefly, then looked back at Anakin. "All right."  
  
Anakin just stood there staring icily back at him until Obi-Wan broke his focus. "Padawan, since it's late, I think we should return home so Padmé can sleep peaceably."  
  
Anakin hesitated, glanced back at Padmé then stepped out of the apartment, shutting the door behind him. He turned back, smiling, "Lead the way, Master." He said sarcastically.  
  
Obi-Wan studied him a moment, then turned on his heel. After Obi-Wan walked down the hall, Anakin huffed, glaring at his Master, still standing in the same position. Obi-Wan turned, feeling his Padawan wasn't following him.  
  
"Anakin!" he scolded, but the boy didn't move. The Jedi walked towards him, scowling along the way. He knew Anakin could be stubborn sometimes but something was amiss. All he felt from him was hatred, disbelief and jealousy, poison of the Dark side. "Padawan, I don't have to tell you again. It's late and I'm not in the mood to play childish games."  
  
He laughed, "So, I'm a child now?"  
  
Obi-Wan nodded, "If you continue to act like this, I'll treat you like a child," He paused, staring at him, easing up a little, "What's wrong with you?" Ani shrugged as Obi-Wan threw up his arms, rolling his eyes. "All right then I suggest you come home when your temper has dropped and decided to stop playing these childish games!"  
  
At that, Obi-Wan turned heading down the other hall as Anakin went the opposite way.  
  
**  
  
Obi-Wan popped his head up as his alarm suddenly went off. The Jedi master raised his hand, slapping it off, getting up and dressing. It wasn't until he passed Anakin's room and saw his bed was still made, did Obi-Wan remember the fight he had last night with his Padawan. It was late and he wanted to check on Padmé before turning in, but Anakin was there. He was civil at first but something changed about him.  
  
Kenobi's first instinct was to ask the computer but before he could do that, the vid COM buzzed, startling him. A human, dark-skinned male appeared. He was his usual stoic self; different from the man he was usually the first to tell a good joke to brighten any occasion - Mace Windu. Obi-Wan smiled, bowing his head slightly but Mace waved it wasn't necessary.  
  
"What can I do for you, Master?"  
  
"The Council needs to see you right away. It's urgent."  
  
He frowned slightly. Obi-Wan wasn't expecting to hear from the Council, but nonetheless, orders were orders, even though he wanted to find his Padawan and make amends for the fight last night.  
  
Mace perked up, sensing his thoughts. "Something you wish to say, Kenobi?"  
  
"Yes, my Padawan, he didn't come home last night and quite honestly I do know where he is...we had a fight last night and I don't know how hurt he is..."  
  
Mace nodded, "Don't worry, Obi-Wan. He's all ready here with us; he's talking to Master Yoda." He paused, "What did you two fight about?"  
  
Obi-Wan shrugged, "To be honest, Master, I do not know but I would like to find out."  
  
**  
  
As Obi-Wan neared the Council Hall he was surprised to see Padmé. She fingered her necklace nervously as she paced around, waiting. But once she saw Obi-Wan, she smiled. Obi-Wan wearily smiled back as he approached her. "How are you?" he asked.  
  
She shrugged, glancing at the Council doors. "I don't know. They called me early this morning. I started to question why but the link was terminated." She paused, letting of her necklace. "Why are you here?"  
  
"They called me also and..."  
  
"And what Obi-Wan?" Padmé echoed.  
  
Before he could say, a century guard opened the door, gesturing Obi-Wan enter. He glanced at Padmé; she nodded to all right as he vanished.  
  
***  
  
Upon entering, he noticed Anakin. The two made eye contact briefly, but Ani shook his head, looking back at the Council. Obi-Wan stood next to Skywalker but not too close, signifying the rift between them was a lot more serious than the Masters thought.  
  
"What is it you wish Masters?"  
  
Mace leaned forward, "A group of Jedi have been dispatched to Duro to evacuate refugees. Only it appears there are Mandalorians spies among them. They've captured and killed Jedi Masters, Padawan's and some civilians." He paused, sitting back. "Your mission, Obi-Wan, is to clear those remaining Jedi and civilians to safety."  
  
Obi-Wan nodded, "Do I have a rescue crew?"  
  
The Master smiled, "Only the best. They're waiting for you and your Padawan on Platform 223A, East Dock."  
  
Kenobi nodded again, bowing, he glanced at Anakin. Luckily the bow obeyed. After that, Anakin left but as Obi-Wan head out, Yoda spoke. "Master Kenobi, speak with you, we must. Gone far, this has. Dealt with, it must be."  
  
He shrugged, "I don't understand."  
  
"Your affair with Senator Naberrie, Obi-Wan. Look, you know this kind of publicity isn't good for the Temple or the Order." Mace began.  
  
"Masters, I mean no disrespect - if this is about Anakin and sparing his feelings..."  
  
"Actually, it has largely to do with Anakin. Obi-Wan, Padmé isn't destined to spend her life with you."  
  
He nodded, grinding his teeth, "You're lying!"  
  
"No, Obi-Wan, we are not." Yoda confirmed.  
  
"Padmé and Anakin, they're meant to be and always have been. The Force commands it."  
  
"And what about me? What does the Force command of me? That I remain alone the rest of my life, as alone as I felt when Qui-Gon died? Falling even deeper into despair?"  
  
They fell silent a moment, but as Obi-wan turned his back, Yoda spoke. "If you love her as you say you do, you will let her go and let her live her destiny with Anakin."  
  
He sighed, glancing back. "I do love her. I would do anything for her but I'm not sure I can do what you ask Master Yoda."  
  
Mace nodded, "But can you deprive her of the future she rightly deserves, Obi-Wan?"  
  
**  
  
I wish you bluebirds in the spring,  
  
To give your heart, a song to sing,  
  
and then a kiss, but more than this, I wish you love.  
  
  
  
**  
  
  
  
As Obi-Wan exited the Chamber, he noticed Padmé and Anakin. She laughed at some joke he told her, light glowing from her angelic face. It probably wasn't horrendously funny but it made her laugh... She could be happy with him; she seemed so much at ease around him where as when Obi-Wan and Padmé were together, there was tension and doubt; doubt of what never would be.  
  
**  
  
And in July, a lemonade,  
  
To cool you in, some leafy glade  
  
I wish you health, and more than wealth, I wish you love  
  
**  
  
But with Anakin, it was clear there was no doubt, no tension. He made her smile and Obi-Wan had to admit, though he did feel alive when he was with her, the smile she gave him seemed artificial. Their love was real but if the circumstances were different, he wouldn't have to do what he was about to do. Forgive me, my love, but I have to do this. Forgive me. He walked over casually, clearing his throat. The boy looked at him; Padmé smiling, Anakin scowling. "Padmé, can I talk to you a moment? There's something I need to tell you."  
  
She smiled all right, nodding to Ani. He smiled but once she turned her back, he frowned.  
  
"What is it, Obi-Wan?"  
  
Obi-Wan took her hands in his, staring at her with his sorrowful blue eyes. "I'm sorry, Padmé, but I can't do this anymore."  
  
She nodded, "What? Wait, what are you talking about?"  
  
"Us."  
  
**  
  
My joyful heart, and I can see  
  
How you have bloomed, so tenderly  
  
so with my best, my very best, I set you free  
  
**  
  
Padmé frowned, fear passing through her entire body.  
  
"Believe me, Padmé, I don't want to do this, but we aren't meant to be. I love you; you are my soul, my love but I can't hold you back from who you deserve."  
  
She looked away as if thinking, silently mumbling his name, "Anakin."  
  
"Yes and I know you'll probably hate me for this but I can't keep you from what's supposed to be. You and Anakin, you have a future together; not us."  
  
Tears were beginning to well up in her eyes. She hadn't expected this; she always thought they could make it together and things would work out and somehow, Anakin would understand and maybe the Council would accept them, but now it didn't seem like that.  
  
"Obi-Wan, I love you. I - - - I want my life to be with you."  
  
He reached out tenderly touching her cheek as a tear fell down, dropping onto his palm. "Gods Padmé, I don't want to do this. I'm fighting against everything to keep myself from loosing my mind. I don't want to loose you."  
  
She grasped his hand, "I don't want to lose you either."  
  
**  
  
I wish you shelter, from the storm,  
  
A cozy fire, to keep you warm,  
  
**  
  
"Oh Padmé, my sweet Handmaiden, I will love you always; not one can ever change that but you belong with Anakin. He loves you and can make you happy."  
  
"I'm happy with you."  
  
"I know, love, but we can't go on like this...I don't want you stuck in the middle of battle you're not ready to fight."  
  
She sighed, glancing back at Anakin, than at Obi-Wan. "I wanted my whole life to be with you, Obi-Wan. I was willing to give you everything; my life, my heart, my body. I wanted to share that with you."  
  
He nodded, "I know; I would have gladly accepted, if the circumstances were different, but they aren't."  
  
"Then what?"  
  
He shrugged, "I don't know how long Anakin and I will be, but know my heart will always be with you."  
  
She smiled, hugging him tightly, trying to fight back the tears that would consume her. "I wish you love, Obi-Wan Kenobi."  
  
**  
  
But most of all, when snowflakes fall,  
  
I wish you love  
  
**  
  
He held her close, struggling to hold back the pain inside.  
  
The End 


End file.
